immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
People of Sea
The People of Salt, Sail tribes '''or '''People of the Sea are a breed of Ab human that lives exclusively in the oceans of Soi. They are characterized by their slender builds, brown skin, and long thin ears. The people of the sea are a peaceful nomadic civilization of small population size that mainly fish and farm seaweed. They train and utilize the dolphins which tend to follow them in large pods. They are gifted swimmers. * The sail people are on average physically weaker than other humans * The people of the sea can not get sunburned * They can hold their breath while diving around 10-30 minutes at a time Culture The salt people live a very carefree and passive lifestyle. Living on the sea with the intent of each day being as carefree as the last. They have little ambition, preferring to spend as much time in leisure as possible. When they need food, they fish, when they need entertainment they dive or play with the dolphins that live around their rafts. When they need solitude, they tether their rafts and drift away, and when they need company, they tether to any raft that will have them. They occasionally make port or store things in underwater reefs close to the surface of the water. Religion Sea living The sail tribes live on collections of of individual rafts that they temporarily lash together when they are not moving from place to place. The proximity of rafts announces how close they are. The rafts have four kinds of locomotion. Rafts are either powered by wind "Oversail", oceanic currents "Undersails", Sail people with oars, or dolphins with tethers. The Salt people have known how to domesticate the dolphin pods that followed their tribes centuries before the first age. They can hold their breath as long as the dolphins, longer if they ride them since the dolphins are expending the oxygen. They use them to hunt, salvage Family Hearth shipwrecks, and for recreational play. Their rafts are typically individual, large enough to house a hammock, and area to store their things. Their ships and villages are almost always on the move with the trade winds or oceanic currents. In the case of storms, they will either weather them out by tying down their rafts and floating or finding small islands to make port. Cuisine Sea tribes mainly hunt the oceans for fish, dive for shellfish/crustaceans, or farm seaweed and other aquatic plant life. * They often eat fish raw World activity The people of sails keep to themselves, occasionally following larger ships and offering goods and services to ships stranded in low wind conditions or still waters. The sail people have an annoying tendency to begin services such as scraping barnacles off of the bottom of boats and demanding payment before any agreement or contract is even made. Their ability to hold their breath and swimming ability combined with domestication of dolphins makes them ideal salvage divers retrieving goods from sunken Family Hearth merchant vessels. * Their currency is made of pearls and polished seashells, the pearls are bartered for by the Family Hearth. Otherwise they barter. * They stay in the warmer waters of Soi * They flee from any conflict Category:Abhumans